


tell me, darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?

by womanaction



Series: long distance relationship (phone sex au) [5]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Playlist, fanmixes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Companion playlist for my phone sex/long distance relationship Abed/Annie AU.





	tell me, darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?

**Author's Note:**

> For whatever reason, Spotify embedding isn't working for me, so here is the link to the playlist on Spotify:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/womanaction/playlist/6TLS74Np2sfi3zZ3SqSwGB  
> Alternate posting on PlayMoss:  
> https://playmoss.com/en/womanofaction/playlist/aa-phone-sex

1\. _me & my cello (happy together)_, the piano guys

(overture)

2.  _set the fire to the third bar,_ snow patrol

(I touch the place  
Where I'd find your face  
My fingers increases  
Of distant dark places)

3.  _pretend reprise,_ lights

(We'll love, we'll bend  
Let's play pretend)

4.  _here (in your arms),_ hellogoodbye

(Well you are the one  
The one that lies close to me  
Whispers hello, I miss you quite terribly)

5.  _happy together_ , turtles

(Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together)

6.  _u + me =,_ dan black

(You and me we're just fine  
1 million invisible lines  
Out your head and into mine)

7.  _the shade_ , metric

(A blade of grass, a grain of sand  
The moonlit sea, to hold your hand  
I want it all, I want it all)

8.  _the saltwater room,_ owl city

(When you and I are alone,  
I've never felt so at home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?)


End file.
